


Royalty's Waiting

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyon gets lonely away from earth, but mostly when she's away from a specific person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty's Waiting

I'm the queen. So why do I get nervous in _her_ presence? Why do I obsess over her needs, and wait so I can serve her? Why do I feel so small when she's around? I guess because I'm not the queen of her world. I suppose, to Cornelia, I'll always just be plain Elyon. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I don't want her to think I'm stuck up or anything.

I first realized it when Cornelia once gushed over some guy who came to court me. I left in disgust, and wasn't sure why. Cornelia and I had gushed over boys tons of times before, it was all fun and didn't mean anything. I found out that the truth is, I'm not interested in boys. I like girls, especially a specific one. Of course that would be Cornelia. My feelings for her had grown from a strong friendship into something else. I could have told her then, but I didn't of course. Instead I told told her I didn't feel well, and that's why I had left suddenly. I'm royalty. Why should I have to hide anything? It was because I was worried about what she would think.

Still I was pretty obvious, and dropped a lot of hints to her. Irma knew, from some comments she'd made to me. The other girls giggled at how I sometimes blushed and was awkward around her now, so they probably knew. Caleb, Cornelia's sometimes-boyfriend, also knew. That put him in an awkward position, considering I am the queen of _his_ homeland. I'm too frustrated to care much. Sure our other friends might have noticed something, but she remained clueless.

Or so I thought. One time Cornelia and the others came to visit... A week after Cornelia said they would. It was all happiness and smiles, but I was still angry at her. I wanted to say something. There wasn't a minute that had gone by without me thinking, "Maybe they'll be here today..." that week they hadn't come to see me. But when I saw them, and Cornelia in the middle, standing taller than everyone, giving me a smile, looking so royal, I couldn't say a word. Instead, I waited until we were alone in the hall, and kissed her. I wanted to catch her off guard, to affect her emotions for a moment, even if it would be in a negative way. But instead, when I looked at Cornelia, she was as calm as before. Instead I was the one affected. How could she have no reaction? "Cornelia, I _like_ you, you know," I told her angrily.

"I know. I didn't think you'd ever do anything about it, though," Cornelia said. That was when she held my face and gave me a much longer kiss. "I want you to know, I don't mind," she whispered to me right afterward, then walked away.

I felt so elated from this development. It didn't last for long. Now I'm anxious about the whole thing. I need to know more than just that she knew and doesn't mind. I'd like more than just one kiss too. I'm still waiting, Cornelia. What's holding you up?


End file.
